


True Love's Bite

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Background Character Death, Dubious Consent, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: In which centurion Rory meets vampire Amy.Pairing: Amy Pond/Rory WilliamsPrompt: Vampire AUbeta by imaginary golux





	True Love's Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Amy is specifically a baobhan sith, a Scottish vampire. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baobhan_sith

_Dear father_ , Rory wrote, _Scotland is very cold, so please send more socks. My legion should be back in Londinium in spring, and the men can--_ A raucous cheer briefly distracted him from his writing. _\--hardly wait. Ever your son, Roranicus._ That would have to do for now, he decided, folding up the letter for dispatch. “Right, who wants first watch?”

One of his men rolled his eyes. “Come on, Centurion, what’s the use of standing watch? There’s nothing out here but sheep and barbarians!”

“We’re here to investigate the disappearance of one of our own,” Rory reminded him. “Septimus has been gone for three days.”

“Septimus always vanishes,” another soldier interjected with an eye roll. “And then he shows up again reeking of drink or with a fresh case of the pox.”

“If he keeps showing up with the pox, why d’ye keep winding up in his bedroll,” teased a third to massive laughter.

“Please, Centurion,” wheedled the first soldier. “Don’t make us freeze our ears off out in this wretched mist! Let us at least get a good, warm night’s sleep, and we’ll look for Septimus in the morning.”

“Speaking of a warm night, I wish my wife was here,” sighed a fourth soldier, gamely trying to change the subject; judging by the chorus of agreement, his ploy succeeded.

“I don’t--have you seen some of the wenches in the village nearby?” hooted the man who had quipped about the pox. _That_ led to a vociferous discussion about the quality of local vs. home-grown companionship. 

“What about you, commander,” asked yet another. “Still waiting for true love to find you?” 

Before an embarrassed Rory could answer, the flap of their tent blew open with a howl of freezing air. Six women stalked in, eyes flashing red as their leader’s hair in the firelight. The Romans sat in stunned silence until the tallest of the women spoke. “We heard you lads could use a little company.” As the soldiers cheered, the strange women fell upon them, kissing them and dancing with them, all but the tallest, the fell woman with red hair. She, instead, sauntered over to Rory, sinking down to where he sat, leaned against his pack to write. “What about you, Centurion? What are you waiting for?” As she spoke, she moved his hand to her breast.

“A best friend; a true love. Someone to share my life with.” 

“Mm,” she whispered in his ear. “You might just be in luck, then. You see, I can’t control what my friends are going to do to your friends--” Rory gave a panicked buck beneath her. “--but you, you I like. Think I’ll keep you.”

He glanced down, unable to meet the intensity of her gaze. There, to his horror, he saw that her legs were not the toned white limbs he was expecting, but the legs of a deer. “What--what are you?” He looked around the room as cries of pleasure and passion were replaced by those of pain; his men’s throats cut, blood drunk by these savage women.

“Shh, I won’t hurt you.” The woman pressed down on his chest with uncanny force, keeping him in place. His eyes flashed away from hers again and the tent was empty of both predators and prey. “Sorry about your friends, but hey, a baobhan sith’s gotta eat.” She shrugged. “Now, shall we get to know each other a little better?”

Rory was terrified. What was worse, he found himself enjoying the sensation, and utterly unable to look away from the irresistible stare of the woman on his lap. Licking fear-dry lips, he nodded. 


End file.
